Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/9
Keefe's POV I don't understand what just happened. I was dancing with Sophie and then she started screaming collapsed then fainted. "Fitz get Elwin." "Why? What happened?" "I'll tell you when you come back. Just go." I start checking her to make she has a pulse. Thankfully she does, but she's not breathing. I see some red on her dress. It's her leg. It's bleeding so much. It also looks broken. "What happened?" Elwin screams "I don't know her leg looks broken, and it's bleeding. She's also not breathing." "Quick give her this elixir. It will make her breath." I pour the elixir down her throat. She starts to breathe. "Okay for her leg it looks like someone cut it with a knife or sword and then hit it with something really hard. Someone will have to carry her to my office." "I'll do it" I volunteer, but Bangs Boy is already carrying her with telekinesis. As we walk to Elwin's office Sophie stirs in pain. "Okay so I going to making the bleeding stop she I can heal the bone." When the bleeding finally stopped Elwin used an orb and he frowned. "What's wrong?" I ask "Well usually I just use elixirs to heal the bone but the bone here is broken in half so I'll have to give her a cast." "What's a cast?" I ask(A/N in my mind casts aren't used very often because of elixirs) "A cast is a special hard sock that makes you unable to move the bone that is broken." (A/N Don't ask me what that description of a cast was.) "I'll put it on and when Sophie's awake she can choose the color" Right as Elwin finishes putting the cast on Sophie wakes up. "What happened?" she groans "Robby" "What does Robby have to do with this?" I asked. Was she hallucinating. "Robby came over and cut my leg." It makes perfect sense now. "Anyway I put a cast on and now just choose a color." Elwin says "Um that one" she says as she points to a bright blue one. "Is this a walking cast or do I need crutches?" "You need crutches" "Why are you guys making up words? What are crutches?" I ask extremely confused. "You'll see." "How long do I have to keep this on for?" "Probably 6 weeks, then another cast for 6 weeks. and a boot for 2 weeks," "Ugh I'm never going to survive." "I should probably go update the others on what happening" I say. When I walk out everyone asks me if Sophie's okay. "Well she'll be able to walk after 14 weeks. 12 weeks with a cast 2 with a boot." "Can she walk on the cast?" Biana asks "Nope she needs crutches"'' Click clack click clack'' We look over to see Sophie and I see her leg is bent and she's supporting her weight on these weird grey contraption. Everyone gasps. "Are you okay?" they all ask. "Does she look okay?" I say like it's the obvious thing in the world cause it is. "Alright I'm taking you to Havenfield right now." I say "Keefe I can take care of my self." "No you can't. You can't even walk." I say matter of factly "Everyone take care of her. And Sophie you're on bedrest for 3 weeks." "3 WEEKS!!" "Yup. I'll see you tomorrow morning." and with that Elwin leaps away "Let's go" She clicks and clacks to me and we leaps off. When we got there Grady looked like he wanted to explode, and Edaline was just scared. "Sophie what did That Boy do this time." "It wasn't Keefe it was Robby, Fintan's son. He came broke and cut my leg. You should be thanking Keefe because he got Elwin." Grady's expression softened. "Thank you Keefe." "No problem anything to keep Sophie happy and alive." "You know I finally approve of you two together." "Anyway how long do you have to keep the cast on." Edaline asked "6 weeks with this one, 6 weeks with another one, and 2 weeks with a boot. And I have 3 weeks of bedrest." Edaline gasped. "Go to bed now. I need to talk to you Keefe." Grady says Try and not get kill ''Sophie transmits ''Same for you I think "What I have to go up the stairs like this. You've got to be kidding me." "Come on Keefe." Grady says "Okay so if you want to date my daughter you must listen to my talk. Ready?" "Sure" I say as I sigh. This is going to be a long night. "You must always keep Sophie safe, you must keep her alive, if you hurt her you're dead, if she hates you you're dead, and lastly if you propose to her than I must know 24 hours in advance. Got it?" "Wait that's it?" I scream in shock. "Well tonight you proved that you care that you care about Sophie so I'm tonight. You're free now." I quietly stand up and find Sophie asleep in her bed. I kiss her forehead softly and grab a blanket and pillow and let the darkness eat me alive. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT